Exercise mates
by Braxenimos
Summary: Jade and Tori expect a normal day of working out together, much to Jade's protests, but it quickly leads to something much dirtier. Warning: Girl on girl smut. Jori, of course.


**Four years out of high school and I'm still watching shows for teenagers, all the while my mind is off in some gutter having the time of it's life thinking up dirty situations all involving many lesbian sexy times. Shows you the kind of person I am. An awesome one, of course.**

**Alright, so I decided I wanted to do a nice long fluffy, and possibly smut filled, Jori fic before I continue work on my fic currently in progress, as well as before I begin work on a collaboration story. This is probably the most well thought out (it took me way too long write this) single chapter story I have ever done for this site, so yippy! Both girls involved are over 18 years of age, as is made evident once you start reading…**

**I also disclaim Victorious as it probably wouldn't be on its current network if I got my pervy little hands on it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ever the persistent Tori Vega. Always smiling. Always asking for hugs when some people just don't want to be giving them. And always there when she says that she will be.

She stood waiting, her head whipping in a different direction every couple of seconds, with her duffle bag strapped onto her shoulder. It was the same parking spot in the same parking lot at the same fitness center that she always frequented. She scratched the back of her head, just next to the base of her ponytail, as she noticed the jet black Challenger roll into the lot. Her face almost bore blood as she slid awkwardly off of the sidewalk that she had placed herself on, but quickly found balance after learning from her many years of clumsiness.

The sun shined painfully off of the slick paint job on the black car as she approached it. Tori was forced to squint a bit as she grew closer to the beautiful monster. The words "Beautiful Monster" were cut off just between the "u" and the "t" as the car door opened, splitting them briefly before the door was shut and the words were whole again. The pale, but significantly more tanned than she used to be, girl began her journey towards her favorite workout place just us Tori took her place in stride next to her.

"Vega." Jade used the same blandly stated greeting she always had when greeting her friend. Although she would call her a simple acquaintance if asked.

Here she was again, just as she promised. Just like every time for the last two and half years Tori had shown up at the exact time that Jade had. At the start of all of this she had said something along the lines of, "Now that we're out of high school and out into the real world we need to find some place to hang out." to which Jade had almost certainly replied with some snide remark about how they weren't friends and that she should leave her alone. But Tori had insisted that they _were_ friends and started showing up on the same curb awaiting Jade's arrival four times a week.

Tori's smile was shy, sweet, and all around genuine as she walked next to her workout mate. "Hey, Jade."

There was no denying it. Jade had enjoyed the tan brunettes company or else she would have changed centers, or even simply changed the time she chose to show up. But she didn't and she had started to grow accustomed to their little friend dates, and Tori knew it. Jade tried hiding her miniature smile but knew that it was certain to not go unnoticed. It could also be possible that she was counting on her own failure at hiding the emotion.

Not even halfway through the parking lot and already Tori was causing Jade to groan in discomfort. "So, how's it goin' on set?"

Jade had let her groan linger for quite a few moments before she succumbed to the small talk Tori had prompted. "Same as it always has, Vega. I show up, work with people I don't like, and then leave."

"Oh," Tori laughed a small sort of laugh before she attempted for, quite literally, the thousandth time to get some sort of friendly chat out of their encounters. "Well, what about guys. Have you asked out, or had anyone ask you out, yet?"

At least Jade had finally stopped yelling at Tori by this point in their little endeavor and instead decided it was easier to just reply with the vaguest of responses. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Nope."

Tori could feel it in her very being that one of these days she would get Jade to open up. She just had to find the right way to approach her about it, but was quickly running out of conversation material after nearly three years of the same. Her eyes flicked around in thought as they grew closer to the door, just over ten feet away at this point. "What about your co-star, what's his face? He's kind of hot, right?"

Tori took detailed note of the way Jade's face scrunched up in a disgusted expression and almost let slip another smile that Jade would be sure to scoff at. "Oh, god no."

They were opening the doors now. Tori remaining as paranoid as ever as she, once again, decided against holding the door open for Jade thinking she would be too obvious. She also knew full well that Jade would open the door only to let it slam into Tori, so they both opened a different one of the double doors as they made their entrance.

Tori was showing her true colors as a chatty Kathy as she continued to blabber on. "Well, is there anyone that you've been even remotely interested in lately?" She was also making use of her long legs as she walked a few feet ahead, making her way to the sign in counter.

Jade's eyes gazed longingly towards Tori's back end, that currently bore a grey pair of sweat pants that most assuredly hid a similar pair black short-shorts that Jade currently wore, while failing at keeping her teeth off of her bottom lip. It wasn't until Tori flicked her attention back towards Jade for a brief second, and breaking her of the spell she had found herself in, that she finally decided to speak. "No, not particularly."

Once Jade found herself at the counter she leaned against Tori just after she had signed in and began signing in herself. Tori made no attempt to disconnect her shoulder from Jade's as she silently hoped the raven haired actress had done it on purpose. It wasn't but a second before she was done signing in and the girls made their way towards the locker room, each girl happy that there wasn't very many people lurking about on this particular day.

The small, and usually quite vacant, gym was Jade's first choice upon learning about the privacy she would receive at it. That hope had quickly been crushed when Tori decided to start showing up.

Tori was the first to open up her locker, that she paid to keep locked, and she pulled her towel out before removing her sweats and then gripping at the hem of her shirt. Jade looked at the pictures of all of their friends that were sprinkled all over the inside of the locker door and shook her head. "My god, you're such a sap, Vega."

Tori had only managed to get her shirt lifted up just under her breasts before Jade spoke. She stopped lifting and looked at the photos before looking back to Jade and continued to pull off the shirt. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to show that you actually care about some people on occasion."

Jade mocked every word that came out Tori's mouth with her usual "southern bell" sort of voice and laughed harshly as Tori just rolled her eyes. She was removing her black t-shirt to reveal the just as black sports bra underneath as Tori covered her own bra with a white tank top. "And it wouldn't hurt you to hold back all that nauseating love for all people on occasion."

Tori sighed a "Whatever" before placing her shirt into the locker and closing it.

And then the moment struck. The moment when two people realize things that they had tried to deny in their own minds. Jade's eyes were fixed on her shorts as her thumbs were placed inside them so that she could adjust the material more comfortably around her body. Tori had turned around and found herself but an inch from the girl she couldn't seem forget about with the small gap between them quickly closing. The same girl she refused to let go of even after they graduated high school. As their bodies lightly pressed together for the half a second that seemed more like an eternity both of the girls breaths caught and Jade's shorts were sent ajar after she jumped at her sudden rush of emotion.

Tori released a small nervous laugh and Jade joined her. Both knew the obvious, and both knew that this wasn't something they could deny for much longer. Neither girl made as to move away, both scared yet hopeful. Tori bit the inside of her mouth as she looped her right hands thumb around the waistline of Jade's shorts on her left hip. She lifted it up the inch and a half that it had slid down, all the while locking her own chocolaty brown eyes with Jade's greenish-blue ones.

It almost seemed as though their faces might collide before Jade coughed and took a step back to grab a hair tie off of the bench she had sat it on. Tori gulped and rubbed her neck as Jade put her hair up into a ponytail as well, both girls expertly evading each others gaze. After fighting off the urge to brush back the stray strands of hair that fell down to frame Jade's face Tori slowly maneuvered away and headed towards the small set of stairs that would lead up to the workout area. Jade soon followed suit but the awkwardness chose not to stay behind. It was definitely sure to follow the young women and possibly cause more tension.

She wasn't sure why but Jade couldn't seem to keep her mind as well as focus off of her pretty brown haired friend. Maybe it was because she was the only one never to have given up on her and left. Or possibly even because she was always nice to her and came through when she needed help. Whatever the real reason may be there was no doubt that a lot of the blame belonged to that perfect body of hers. That same body that she found herself admiring quite intently as it's toned shape jogged at a brisk pace on one of the treadmills. It wasn't long before Jade was herself jogging atop her own treadmill next to Tori's and had managed to force her attention on the random exercise equipment in front of her. The youngest Vega took the opportunity to pull her own vision towards her pale friend and her eyes landed on the toned shape of Jade's midsection.

Usually they would only risk quick glances at the other as they did their routines but today was different. Today their attention lingered on one another sending clear and obvious signals all over the place as they worked out in silence. Jade found herself with an uncharacteristically enormous smile by the time she was done running in place on the machine.

Tori hiked one leg onto a nearby weight lifting bench, her shin resting gently on the soft surface, as she drank from her water bottle and leaned an elbow into a nearby pillar. She tried to pull off a stealthy vision of Jade as the black haired beauty sat on her own bench, spread her legs wide, and began to pull the weights found there together in front of her repeatedly; strengthening her arms, back, and core. The bottle was slowly lowered from Tori's lips as she almost forgot not to stare at the obvious wetness that was found at Jade's crotch. Salivation struck Tori's mouth as her eyes lingered for far too long on the spot that would usually bare Jade's genitalia if not for the black material that covered it.

The girl with the most tanned skin of the two finished her overall work out roughly a few minutes before Jade did and grabbed her towel before making her way back down stairs towards the showers. Jade's legs went weak, as they always did at this time during their routine, as Tori's leg muscles moved with ripples accentuated by the shine that the light created from all of the sweat that glossed over them. She tried, quite eagerly, to finish as fast she could.

Tori stripped relatively fast before bringing a hand to the side of her neck and massaging the tension that had built there. Her eyes closed at the feeling of relief as she walked before reaching the decently sized shower and removed the tie that held her hair up. Her towel found a hook nearby before she stepped into the small room and closed the curtain. The water sprang to life, pelted her skin, and soaked her hair as she turned the handle to the hot position. She let it soak her face as she ran her hands through her hair before thoughts of a certain pale beauty flooded her mind.

One hand slipped slowly down to rest on a breast and her lip was bitten. Soon enough both hands found themselves placed securely onto the round, small, and supple things. Her hands squeezed, pushed, pulled, and pinched as much as they could to the thought of her workout partner. She imagined Jade's hands sliding around her body and replacing hers around her breasts. Her mouth opened wide in pleasure as her head tilted back and one hand pulled a lock of her hair towards her mouth. She bit it as her hands began to explore the rest of her body before they would make their journey to their inevitable destination.

The hair that was so close to black from its wetness at this point fell from her mouth when one hand cupped a breast and the other gently maneuvered over every girls favorite bundle of nerves. Not being in the mood to tease herself any longer, she plunged a finger into her depths as her mind raced with the images of Jade's sweaty body gathered from their many workout sessions. Just as thoughts of inserting a second digit occurred to her the sound of the curtain being opened behind her was heard. Tori shyly turned her head and caught the site of her current favorite person standing naked in the doorway before returning her head back to its frontward position and smiling.

Jade leaned an elbow onto the hard walls material found at the entrance to the shower and placed her other hand on her hip. Her leaning arms hand drooped next to her face as the tip of her thumb was placed between her teeth and a look of lust flashed across her eyes. Tori's pleasuring of herself hadn't ceased when Jade finally decided to make her move. She slowly approached Tori, closing the curtain behind her, and placed her hands onto the side of her arms once she reached her. She gently pulled Tori's arms back, pulling her to her, and placed small kisses on her shoulder. Jade's arms then did as Tori wanted and slid around to grip her breasts as she placed her face through the wet hair and locked lips with the side of Tori's jaw.

Jade took over the role of breast massager for a few moments before Tori's head turned to face Jade's. The same thought crossed their minds at the same time as they both longed for their lips to touch. Tori turned around with swiftness and her right breast rubbed against Jade's left. Jade brought a hand to rest on Tori's other as their eyes trailed from each others to their lips.

The leaning in was slow while Jade pinched the younger Vega's nipple. Their lips brushed in a quick peck before both mouths parted and their tongues found one another. Then the lips were back together and somehow Tori's tongue was found swirling around in Jade's mouth, but it wasn't something that either of them would dwell on. Tori was backed into the shower wall as her hand maneuvered through Jade's hair to rest on the back of her head. Her other hand was placed onto Jade's ass as the pale girls right leg lifted up and leaned against Tori's side before Jade herself gripped Tori's back end. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, nipples rubbing against nipples, as they savored their new favorite moment. Pent up emotions of love could be felt by anyone should they enter the shower room.

After a few minutes of tongue swirling, breast rubbing, and body caressing Tori suddenly spun them around and placed Jade firmly against the wall. She pulled her mouth from hers and gave one more quick peck on her lips before she covered Jade's mouth with her left and penetrated Jade's vagina with her right. She smiled at the muffled squeal that sounded from Jade's lips and felt her smile into her hand. Of course Jade would be into the rougher side of things. Tori quickly made sure switch from one finger to two.

Pretty soon her fingers were removed, as well as her hand on Jade's mouth, as Tori continued to rub Jade's folds. Jade's right arm was lifted high and folded down atop her head and she placed her other on the back of Tori's as the tan girl lowered her head towards Jade's left breast. Her tongue flicked around the nipple it found as she gripped and squeezed the breast that it was attached to. Eventually kisses were placed on Jade's under boob before they were also felt on her ribcage. Tori's eyes flicked up to glance Jade's for but a second as she continued her kissing journey down the body in front of her. Once she reached Jade's lower regions a pale hand slid down to assist her. It pulled at the flesh just above and gave Tori a more succulent view of Jade's sex. She took an inhaled breath through clenched teeth before placing your tongue on the clitoris she longed so much for.

Tori's tongue slid on and around the beautiful thing in front of it before she placed her a bit more under Jade so as to find more places to probe. Jade's legs spread further as her back arched and her right hand gripped her own ass cheek. Tori's hands reached around to grip the back of Jade's thigh as she intensified her tongue movements and Jade tried her hardest not to moan aloud. She failed. As the pleasure increased she brought both hands to her crotch and pulled her own folds back to give Tori better access.

The youngest Vega smiled against Jade as a clearer view of the hole in front of her was presented. Her tongue slid in just as her knees shifted around to find more comfort. Jade's silent moans, the tongue probing, and the fantasy fulfillment lasted for about a minute before Tori grew dissatisfied with the amount of pleasure she was dishing out with her tongue fucking and instead returned to the finger pumping. She inserted one finger first as her tongue once again found Jade's clit. A second finger was inserted and she began to pump rapidly into Jade as she enjoyed the taste of her lady bits.

Jade risked a mildly loud pleasure shriek in hopes that no one was currently in the showers next to them. If there was they either hadn't heard it, decided to ignore it, or were masturbating to the sounds. And it was no surprise that the latter thought only served to excite Jade on even more.

Jade relaxed more into the wall as her left hand relaxed onto her own hip and her right was brought up to her face. She placed the tip of a finger between her teeth and closed her eyes and tried focusing on her heavy breathing. Her body was feeling the familiar signs as her breathing increased and her walls tightened around Tori's fingers. The pumping inside of her increased to higher speeds and her moans rang loud and clear. And then she came on the girls fingers inside of her as Tori lifted up off of her knees. She continued rubbing Jade's sensitive area before removing her hand and bringing it up to her lips. She lapped up all of Jade's sex juices before she felt the hand wrap around her chin and Jaw.

Jade pulled the face in front of her closer as she licked any and everything found around Tori's lips off. Her tongue then slid into Tori's mouth as she too devoured her own juices. Their kissing lasted for longer than either of them ever expected it would as Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and felt her favorite pair of hands land on her hips.

Eventually the kiss broke, all but reluctantly, and Jade was the first to speak. "Guess this wont be so bad from now on after all. We should do this more often, Vega." She smiled before placing light kisses onto Tori's chin.

"I was thinking more along the lines of my place in an hour." Tori bit her lip for the hundredth time this day and tilted her head down with a small smile, her eyes locking onto Jade's. "I say an hour because I don't think we're quite done here yet."

Jade laughed the sweetest laugh Tori thought she had ever heard from the girl and placed her head next to Tori's in tight hug. They stood wrapped in each others arms for a while as they swayed in place before Tori decided to open her talkative mouth again. "Watcha' thinkin' about?"

"I better not find any pictures of me in that locker after this."

* * *

**Enjoyed?**

**Guess the title had a double meaning, turns out. So how was it? Too long and drawn out? Or not enough? Either way I'm extremely happy about the way it turned out. How about you guys? That's enough time spent fishing for reviews, right?**

**Also, how the hell did I do describing their clothes? I'm a big dumb male and never realized how much attention I have never paid (or admittedly, yet ashamedly, cared to) the names and types of clothing women wear. It was honestly the part I found myself scratching my head over the most. Guess I should be more observant sometimes. Ladies help me out here.**

**Who knew a guy could learn crap from writing girl on girl sex? So is this a sign that life is complete for me now or what?**

**Review my longest one shot to date, please!**


End file.
